comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is published by IDW. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Donald Duck #20/387: 31 May 2017 Current Issue :Donald Duck #21/388: 14 Jun 2017 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly. Characters Main Characters Donald Duck Huey Dewey and Louie Scrooge McDuck Daisy Duck Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Donald Duck #21/388 Donald Duck #20/387 Donald Duck #19/386 Donald Quest #5 Donald Quest #4 Donald Quest #3 Donald Quest #2 Donald Quest #1 Donald Duck #18/385 Donald Duck #17/384 Donald Duck #16/383 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Donald Duck and Friends, vol. 1: Double Duck' - Collects #347-350. "Donald shows us his dashing, adventurous side as a secret agent on a mission to stop a dangerous ice-melting machine and save the world from rising oceans." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865517 *'Donald Duck and Friends, vol. 2: Double Duck' - Collects #351-???. "Donald Duck, the part-time international duck of mystery, has his world turned upside-down as friends become enemies and vice versa... sort of. So who can our web-footed freedom fighter really trust? Who knows?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865916 - (forthcoming, June 2010) *'Donald Duck Timeless Tales, vol. 1' - Collects #368-373. - *'Donald Duck Timeless Tales, vol. 2' - Collects #374-379. - *'Donald Duck Timeless Tales, vol. 3' - Collects #380-385. - - (forthcoming, July 2017) Trade Paperbacks *'Donald Duck and Friends, vol. 1: Double Duck' - Collects #347-350. "Donald shows us his dashing, adventurous side as a secret agent on a mission to stop a dangerous ice-melting machine and save the world from rising oceans." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865452 *'Donald Duck and Friends, vol. 2: Double Duck' - Collects #351-354? "Donald Duck, the part-time international duck of mystery, has his world turned upside-down as friends become enemies and vice versa... sort of. So who can our web-footed freedom fighter really trust? Who knows?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865908 *'Donald Duck and Friends, vol. 3: Double Duck' - Collects #355-358?. "When notorious criminal Red Primerose escapes from prison, it's only a matter of time before she exacts her revenge on The Agency, starting with a high risk heist in the City of Lights. Enter the Agency's number one operative, Donald Duck, aka Double Duck, in the action-packed 'Souvenir de Paris'! Then he goes undercover in Egypt to face off with the would-be kidnappers of a former Agency chief." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865924 *'Donald Duck and Friends: Feathers of Fury' - Collects ??? "The feathers fly as Donald Duck dreams of being the world's newest martial arts movie star! Plenty of hijinks and high-kicks as our wanna be web-footed warrior finds out that being a kung-fu master takes a lot more than he bargained for!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866289 *'Donald Duck: Vicious Cycles' - Collects #377-379. - *'Donald Duck: Revenge of the Duck Avenger' - Collects #380-382. - *'Donald Quest: Hammer of Magic' - Collects Donald Quest #1-5. - *'Donald Duck: Kingdom Under the Sea' - Collects #386-388. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 1952 as Donald Duck, starting with issue #26. * Dell Comics (1952-1962) #26-84 * Gold Key Comics (1962-1984) #85-245 (#217-245 under the "Whitman" imprint) Title Change to Walt Disney's Donald Duck * Gladstone Publishing (1986-1990) #246-307 Title Change to Walt Disney's Donald Duck and Friends * Gemstone Publishing (2003-2006) #308-346 * BOOM! Studios (2009-2011) #347-362 Title Change to Donald Duck * BOOM! Studios (2011) #363-367 * IDW (2015-present) #368- (Double numbered, also starting with #1) Future Publication Dates :Donald Duck: Timeless Tales, Vol. 3 HC: 19 Jul 2017 News & Features * 21 Jun 2009 - Boom Gets Mickey, Donald, Goofy & the Gang Links * IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Kids Category:Disney Category:Furry